Watcher
Shadowfen Stormhaven |location = Skyreach Pinnacle |quest = Daughter of Giants The Mad God's Bargain The Wounds in the World |dlc = Base }} |Beholder}} Watchers are floating tentacle-like Daedra. They appear as giant floating eyeballs with multiple tendrils protruding from all sides which they use for melee attacks alongside magical attacks. Watchers are often employed to guard prisons, such as the Imperial City Prison and the Vaults of Madness. In addition to their combat abilities, some are shown to have more subtle and sinister powers. One is used by the forces of Molag Bal to induce fear and doubt in Lyris Titanborn.Events of Daughter of Giants Several are used by Vaermina to sow paranoia and discord throughout Stormhaven, in hopes of overthrowing High King Emeric and allowing the Supernal Dreamers to take over.Events of Stormhaven main questline Attacks *Gaze – direct ranged *Shockwave – circle AoE, knocks back if not blocked *Doom-Truth's Gaze – several beams in front, stuns if hits *Daedric Burn Confirmed as an attack via Patch Update Patch 2.0.5 *Daedric Destruction Quests *A Bargain with Shadows *Daughter of Giants *Dreams to Nightmares *Godrun's Dream *Lost in Study *Sir Hughes' Fate *The Gate to Quagmire *The Mad God's Bargain – a watcher must be defeated to close the Daedric portal in northeastern corner of Eyevea *The Seeker's Archive: *The Wounds in the World (must be killed in order to close the Daedric portals they're anchored to) *Truth, Lies and Prisoners *Will of the Council * Locations *Ashalmawia, Vvardenfell (after killing the cultists and clannafears before it) *Dark Anchors *Castle of the Worm, Coldharbour *Cliffs of Failure, Coldharbour *Elven Gardens District, Imperial City *Eyevea *Firebrand Keep, Stormhaven *Godrun's Dream, Stormhaven *Halls of Submission, Coldharbour *Imperial City Prison *Moonlit Maw. Stormhaven *Reliquary of Stars, Grahtwood *Skyreach Pinnacle, Craglorn *Sanguine's Demesne, Shadowfen *Shrine of Saint Veloth, Deshaan *Skyreach Pinnacle, Craglorn *Summoner's Camp, Bangkorai *The Foundry of Woe, Coldharbour *The Seeker's Archive, Craglorn *Tower of Lies, Coldharbour *Tribunal Temple, Deshaan *Vaults of Madness, Coldharbour * Variations *The Ancient One (Vaults of Madness) *Coldharbour Sentinel - Wailing Prison, Coldharbour *Dread Watcher (Dark Anchors) *Glaring Eye – The Seeker's Archive *Gravelight Sentry (Imperial City Prison) *Izhavi the Petty - Zaintiraris *Lazonthagish – Skyreach Pinnacle, Craglorn *Lord Brol (Sanguine's Demesne) *Manifestation of Terror – during the quest "Daughter of Giants" (Coldharbour) *Omen of Betrayal (Godrun's Dream) *Omen of Fear (summoned by Supernal Dreamers – inside mind of Sir Hughes) *Oru (Halls of Submission) *Phylaraak - Bal Ur *Vaermina's Watcher *Vigilant Watcher (Imperial City Prison ) *Watcher Tyrant (Summoner's Camp) *Yggmanei – Dark Anchors (rarely) *Zoal the Ever-Wakeful (Elven Gardens District) Trivia *Patch 2.0.5 – Watcher beams will no longer fire simultaneously. **Daedric Burn and Daedric Destruction now appear correctly, and damage relating to them is now corrected. *Patch 2.0.6 correctly fixes a bug relating to the Watcher's damage telegraph.Patch 2.0.6 *The Guide book, Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Summerset Isles, makes mention of Watchers.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Summerset Isles *Update 1: Update 1 Updated an achievement where killing the Watcher Tyrant and its summoner was not correctly awarding the achievement.Update 1 Patch Notes *Update 4: In Update 4, The Watcher's tentacles will no longer clip through the ground when knocked to the ground. We also fixed an issue with the Watcher's eyelid movement.Update 4 Patch Notes *Update 5: Fixed a visual effect in the Watcher's Eye's Truth Gaze.Update 5 Patch Notes *Update 5: From Update 5, Watchers are immune to Crowd Control Effects. *Update 5: The quest step in The Wounds in the World can now be correctly shared. *Update 6: Doom-Truth's Gaze can now be mitigated by block.Update 6 Patch Notes *Update 6: Gaze can now be blocked. Appearances * (As a Beholder) * ** ** Category:Online: Daedra Category:Online: Craglorn Creatures Category:Online: Coldharbour Creatures Category:Online: Deshaan Creatures Category:Online: Grahtwood Creatures Category:Online: Shadowfen Creatures Category:Online: Stormhaven Creatures Category:Online: Bangkorai Creatures Category:Imperial City: Creatures Category:Online: Vvardenfell Creatures